Dimentio vs Fawful
Intro Wiz: Science, easily the greatest skill of all of mankind Boomstick: Or magic, which is more powerful and about twice more convoluted, and the mario series isn't shy of both these practices. Wiz: Like Fawful, the short, green, cape wearing mad scientist of the Bean Bean kingdom Boomstick: And Dimentio, black white and purple magical jester of dimensions. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's time to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win, a Deathbattle Dimentio Info Wiz: In an attempt to destroy all worlds because a loved one was taken from him, Count Bleck started a conquest with several loyal henchmen. Boomstick: You have the secretary, the shape shifter, the muscle, and then there's the most powerful of them all, Dimentio. Wiz: Dimentio is a master at warping between dimensions and holds advanced power Boomstick: Dimentio has the natural ability to be anywhere with his teleportation in the blink of an eye, being able to teleport within, without, and in between dimensions and worlds Wiz: Dimentio was even able to travel to flipside, a place BETWEEN dimensions, as illogical as that is. Boomstick: But he has more use for his dimension abilities, he can teleport in battle to avoid attacks, and even flip from 2D to 3D. Wiz: Despite teleportation, he can also create clones of himself to confuse his enemies and attack them with multiples of his normal power. he can create an army at the blink of an eye Boomstick: But what fun is magic if you cant BLOW THE SHIT OUT OF EVERYTHING! Wiz: That's right, Dimentio can attack using magic blasts to destroy his enemies, dealing large amounts of damage. And if that wasn't enough, he can also create dimensional barriers around his opponents to trap them. Boomstick: And in those barriers he can blow the shit out of them to kingdom come! Wiz: Dimentio can spawn infinite explosions in these dimensional barriers to crush his opponents. He managed to kill Bowser, Mario, and Peach. And paper mario managed to survive a fall from space. Boomstick: Dimentio also has the super OP ability of mind control. He snaps his fingers and a small plant appears on your head, essentially giving dimentio complete control. Boomstick: But he's not done yet! Dimentio has two more trump cards: Dimention D, and Super Dimentio! Wiz: Dimention D is a place where dimentio can teleport his opponents so that he can increase his power. Once Dimentio has his enemies in Dimention D, his power increases by 256...But it also increased his opponents' ability by that number. However, dimentio can manipulate this dimension to his own will, and he's the only one who can escape it. Boomstick: And he also has super dementio, where he was too much for mario, luigi, peach, bowser, and dimentio's entire gang! Wiz: Oh yeah, spoilers for Super Paper Mario, Dimentio betrayed Count Bleck and transformed into super dimentio. Boomstick: Super dimentio can manipulate objects around him, spawn luigi clones, fire more powerful blasts that are heat sinking, and punch the shit our of whatever he wants, in addition to amplifying most of his other abilities. I guess Dimentio's damn near unstoppable. Wiz: Not exactly, while dimentio may be impressive, he has weaknesses. He WAS defeated through the power of the pure hearts, even while in super dimentio form. And the last and most fatal flaw is the fact that he's made of paper. As shown in crossover games, paper is much weaker than real life enemies. So if dimentio were to go against an enemy outside the paper multiverse, his attacks would be weaker, but they would still be effective. Boomstick: While dimentio may have some falws, he's still one of the most powerful mario characters, ever. Fawful Info Wiz: On the other side of the spectrum, we have fawful Boomstick: I think you mean, "on the flipside!" Wiz: While attempting to take over the mushroom kingdom with princess peach's voice, don't ask me how this works, the evil witch, Cackletta, required assistance. And the only bean up for the task, was her most loyal minion, Fawful. Boomstick: Fawful is a master of science and has created many impressive inventions, like every teenager's worst nightmare, the Headgear. Wiz: Fawful's headgear has multiple purposes. He can take flight with it, and manage to reach speeds to catch up with the koopa kruiser. Boomstick: His headgear can also shoot basic projectiles and hold both the voices and souls of people. Wiz: Fawful also has a basic laser gun that he can pull out and shoot enemies with. Boomstick: Believe it or not, fawful also has a surprising amount of agility. Wiz: Without his headgear, fawful can do various acrobatics and attack enemies with physical attacks Boomstick: But if you couldn't already tell, fawful isn't the strongest in his physical form, but can still deliver minor blows. Wiz: But fawful is surpisingly durable. He managed to survive an explosion and fall from hundreds of feet in the air. Boomstick: Fawful also can deploy basic enemies, like the fawfulcopters. But this isnt nearly all there is in fawful's arsenal Wiz: Using the power of the dark star, fawful can transform into Dark Fawful. Boomstick: Dark Fawful drastically increases Fawful's Strength and overall abilities. Wiz: Fawful's physical strength is multiplied to a higher degree. The projectiles from his headgear are also much stronger. Through this ability, fawful also gains the ability of limited teleportation. And his head gear gains some degree of sentience. Boomstick: He also has a final form in which he merges with the dark star. but this final form was inside bowser's stomach, and was thus useless to much larger characters. Wiz: In addition, fawful was defeated by the combined efforts of Mario and Luigi and Bowser. Boomstick: Overall, fawful is a genius with imposing technology, but he can get his hands dirty when he needs too The Fight Wiz: With our combatants set, Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATHBATTLEEEEE!!!!!!!!! The Fight: *Fawful is walking down the outskirts of the bean bean kingdom* *suddenly, a portal opens and out comes dimentio* Fawful: Who is this mere fink rat? An interesting new ingredient for the sauce of the bean bean outskirts Dimentio: Hmm...this dimention feels different... Fawful: You'd make an interesting finkling to me, I HAVE FURY! Dimentio: You look like that boyfriend Mimi was talking about, you're both green. Fawful: No! I am only loyal to the beacon of my allegiance, Cackletta! Dimentio: Pretty sure I saw her drifting like a purposeless dandelion in the underwhere... Fawful: What!? The master chef known as Cackletta is not puposeless. Prepare to meet the MUSTARD OF YOUR DOOM! FIGHT! *Fawful shoots shots from his headgear at dimentio* *Dimentio dodges the shots * *Dimentio teleports behind fawful* *Fawful sucks dimentio near him and shoots him with his gun* *Dimentio Teleports away* *Fawful shoots his gun but keeps on missing* *Dimentio appears and re-appears and shoots successful shots at fawful* *Fawful becomes injured* *Fawful releases the fawfulcopters from his cloak and laughs* *The fawfulcopters shoot and charge towards Dimentio* *Dimentio quickly teleports away* *Dimentio re-appears but with many clones* *Fawful releases all his fawful copters* *Dimentio's clones detsroy them with a barrage of blasts* *The blasts approach fawful and he dodges with his headgear* *Dimentio appears in front of fawful and fires several blasts at fawful, breaking his headgear* *As fawful falls, he shoots at dimentio* *Dimentio blocks the shots with a barrier* *Dimentio attempts to put fawful in a barrier* *Fawful dodges with some agility, now that he doesn't have his headgear* *Dimentio fires more shots and fawful dodges* *Fawful dives into dimentio, but it doesn't affect dimentio* *Dimentio quickly boxes fawful in a barrier* *Dimentio sets off many many explosions* *Fawful seems like he's done as the barrier fades away* *Fawful then transforms into dark fawful* *Dimentio is walking away until fawful's revived headgear fires a powerful shot at dimentio* *The shot hits and hurts dimentio* *Dimentio quickly tries to box in fawful again* *Fawful dodges and attacks dimentio with many physical attacks that all hit and damage dimentio* *Dimentio tries to get up as dark fawful teleports in front if him and shoots him, which heavily damages Dimentio* *Dimentio quickly teleports away from further attacks* *Dimentio re-appears with an army of clones* *Fawful quickly fires at them* *Dimentio's clones swap dimentions to dodge* *They re-appear and shoot at fawful with blasts* *They don't affect fawful very much and quickly disposes of the clones* *Dimentio then transforms into Super Dimentio* *Fawful teleports all over and keeps shooting at dimentio, only to affect dimentio much less* *Fawful and dimentio fire blasts at each other* *Dark Fawful's blasts manage to outweigh dimentio's attacks* *Dimentio jumps out of the way to avoid being hit* *Super dimentio fire many heat sinking shots* *Fawful shoots at some, but it doesn't work, and fawful gets hit* *Fawful seems just fine* *Suddenly a dimensional box surrounds both dark fawful and super dimentio* *They teleport to dimension D* *Fawful keeps shooting at dimentio* *Dimentio quickly dodges and sends mini luigi clones* *They do nothing to fawful's power* *Dimentio then fires many many approaching shots at fawful* *They all hit and fawful's headgear breaks off* *Super Dimentio then punches fawful* *Super dimentio prepares for another shot but fawful qiuckly teleports away* *Fawful reappears and shoots at dimentio's head, damaging him* *Dark fawful teleports again, but dimentio punches him as soon as he arrives* *Super dimentio quickly snaps his fingers to create a mind control sprout, but dark fawful's headgear comes back* *With his headgear sealed on, fawful can't have the sprout on his head* *Fawful's headgear shoots many times at super dimentio only for nothing to happen* *Super dimentio then fires a barrage of blasts* *Fawful tries to avoid them but it won't work* *They surround fawful and he's trapped* *Fawful's headgear sucks in the blasts and fires them back at super dimentio* *The blasts fade away and dont hit dimentio* *Dimentio quickly tries to box a barrier around fawful, but his headgear flies him away* *Then dark platforms emerge from the ground of dimension d* *They have evil faces and surround fawful* *Fawful tries to shoot his way out, it doesn't work* *Dimentio now has the chance* *Dimentio surrounds fawful in a box barrier and fires hundreds of explosions* *The barrier fades and fawful's headgear is no more* *Fawful is still alive and tries to attack* *With the headgear gone, dimentio creates a mind control sprout on fawful's head* *Fawful's mind is conflicting* *The dark star and dimentio's mind control sprout fight for control of fawful's body* *The dark star is pushed out of fawful, and fawful is now mind controlled* *Dimentio leaves dimention D *Fawful and the dark star are trapped in dimention d* K.O.! Conclusion Boomstick: Hah! Suck it Wiz! Magic is better than science! Wiz: Oh shut up, dimentio's attacks aren't even really magi- Boomstick: Don't care! Explain the outcome. Wiz: So in a fight between base form dimentio and fawful, Dimentio wins. Even with his weakened body outside the paper world, his feats far surpass anything fawful did in his base form. Dimentio killed his respective versions of mario bowser and peach, and his abilities to trap his enemies cause massive damage is crucial. His ability to teleport also played a key role. Boomstick: But then there's dark fawful. He is far stronger than his former form and dimentio, especially with his weaker paper body. Even with super dimentio, they were on par, as, again, dimentio is weaker compared to flesh and blood. And super dimentio had no way of stopping fawful because he was controlled by the dark star, a being only trapped by the star spirits. Wiz: While darkfawful makes fawful far stronger, and even stronger than dimentio, it could never compare to dimention D Boomstick: Without dimension D, odds are dimentio would've lost the fight. While they were still about on par in terms of power, dimension D gave dimentio complete control of everything in the battle field. Wiz: In addition, Fawful had no dimensional flipping to dodge Dimentio's heat sinking attacks, and because it's his dimention, dimentio pretty much knew where fawful was at all times, even while teleporting. In addition, super dimentio's only weakness is his head, so some of fawful's attacks weren't effective at all. Boomstick: And then the trump card, his mind control Wiz: Dimentio could have ended the fight with mind control earlier, if it weren't for fawful's headgear blocking his head. But once the headgear was off dimentio had an opening to control fawful. The difference between the dark star and fawful's mind control is that the dark star has sentience. If the dark star is being opposed, it can just fly out and leave. Meanwhile dimentio's sprout's entire purpose was to control fawful, and with a lack of the weakness of dimentio's mind control sprouts, the dark star didn't have a choice. Boomstick: In addition, the only thing that can break out of dimension D is dimentio and the power of the pure hearts, so if dimentio wanted to, he could've ended the fight by teleporting fawful to dimension D and then just leaving. Wiz: The winner is...Dimentio Category:Poopsterbater Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016